The Adventure Of Ace Savvy
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Tired of living in cesspool of crime, a young boy took it upon himself to deal with it, but he is over his head or will he succeed
1. Time To Deal Out Some Justice

Night time in Royal Woods, a cease pool of the worst of the worst, prostitutes littered the corners, crime after crime was being committed, the people who stay here have no future, no way out, no reason to live." A lone figure, with white hair a red jumpsuit with a matching cape with a A on his chest said as he stood on a rooftop. "But I know that there is hope in this town, someone just needs to deal out some justice." The figure said, just then the figure heard the loud siren and the familiar colors of red and blue. "Perfect timing." The figure said as he pulled a grappling hook and shot it at the nearest building and swung away.

-Meanwhile-

Police cars were chasing a getaway car while being shot at inside the car were two officers having a heated discussion.

"I'm just Rita, I think that we should find a better place to live you know I can talk to the chief to have us reassigned somewhere else." The male officer said to his companion who was driving.

"Lynn for the last time no, we're making good money here and besides this place isn't all that bad." Rita said as she rolled down the window and started shooting at the car. "Pull over right now!" She yelled at them.

"Fuck off bitch!" The other car yelled back.

"Yeah, not so bad." Lynn said.

"Just shut up and shoot!" Rita said till she looked up and saw something swing by. "Oh hell no, it's that kid again." She said. The figure them landed on the car and in no time was introduced to gunfire he then jumped to the back of the car and held onto the bumper.

"Well I can think of worse ways to spend my Friday nights he said as he pulled out a rope and tied it to the car's bumper, he then jumped off and landed on the chasing cop car and tied the rope to the front of the said cop car and tied the rope to it.

"Put it reverse!" the kid said, Rita then slams down on the breaks and the car in front was forced to stop. The boy then went back to the car and pulled out a knife and stabbed the tires. The criminals then tried to escape down an alleyway but were stopped by their chasers.

"It's just a kid get him!" one thug said

-Seconds Later-

The two officers made it just to see the criminals hogtied with an ace playing card on one of their foreheads.

"Damn that Ace Savvy!" Rita yelled as the hero made his way back to his home, he then entered a window and turned on the lights.

"Man being a hero is hard work." He said as he took off his mask to reveal an eleven-year-old boy, as soon as he was about to lay down on his bed, he heard his name getting called.

"LINCOLN!" He then got up and left his room only to be met with his ten sisters.

"What?" He asked

"It's your turn to cook dinner again, mom and dad are still at the station." the eldest Lori Loud said.

"Yeah okay." Lincoln said as he was about to leave his room he kicked his costume under his bed. 'It's hard work, but someone gotta do it.' he thought as he left his room.


	2. Two Of A Kind

A city in danger, a boy with a secret life, these can explained the problems of a certain eleven-year-old, who was sleeping in after last night, which was bad since it was a school day.

"Crap!" Lincoln yelled as he was getting up and rushed to put on his clothes, which consist of white t-shirt, jeans, his converses and an orange jacket, he then saw that one of his younger sister waiting for him.

"Lisa, what's going on why didn't no one wake me up?" He asked

"Because elder sibling, everyone knows how tired you've been lately and we deiced to let you sleep in." She explained.

"But I can't miss anymore school, I'll already failing as it is." Lincoln said

"Then might I suggest giving up your, "late night activities" with mother and father." She said, Lincoln then sighed as he turned to her. When Lincoln decided to venture as a vigilantly he enlisted his prodigy of a sister for help to build some of his gadgets and his suit.

"You know I can't do that." He said

"But why, this town is basically doomed to stay this way no matter what you do." She said.

"Lisa, I want to at least try to make this a better place for you and everyone to grow up in, I mean we have Lily's room prep for basically anything and I don't want her to live like that, I need to keep being Ace Savvy just a little longer and I need your help." He said. He then got down on one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm doing it for you guys, never forget that." He said Lisa then sighed.

"I know, but you could get into a lot for trouble if Mother or Father find out or worse." She said, Lincoln then brought her in for a hug.

"It'll be okay I promise, I just gotta stay grounded and they won't suspect a thing." He said as he ran out the door.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing elder brother." Lisa said before closing and locking the door. Lincoln was running down the street trying to make it to school, as he did he saw the gate about to close, Lincoln ran with all his might to make and luckily he did.

"Made it to "prison" he said as he went towards the building and stood in line with his other classmates to get searched for contraband.

"Suppressed you made it this time Loud." An African-American child said.

"Hey at least I didn't climb the gate and got my ass shocked trying to get in, Clyde." Lincoln said to the boy. The two then started to laugh and fist bump.

"Glad to see you haven't move yet man." He said.

"Yeah, my dads refuse to let those rednecks and homophobes win, even if they burn crosses or put very racist signs on our lawn.

"Damn man that's way to much for a Thursday." He said.

"Yeah, but that's royal woods now a days, though I heard about this weirdo dressing up taking the law into their own hands.

"Oh you've heard about this guy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, apparently he help the incompetence police force to take down some robbers." He said. Till he caught what he said. "Oops sorry Linc." He said.

"Its fine, I'm not even sure if my dad wants to be a cop anymore." Lincoln said, they soon came up to a metal detector and started to get cavity searched.

"So you fell like hanging out tonight are are you still grounded?" He asked

"Sorry dude, but you know how my parents are." He said, in order for Lincoln to be Ace he has to be on constant "lockdown", as his parents put it, so they don't have to worry about him, ironically of course.

"Well when do you expect to be un-grounded?" Clyde asked, just then the metal detector went off they looked back to see a Hispanic girl where a purple hoddie, blue shorts with long violet sock and purple flats with a worried look as the security guards pointed guns at her.

"Hey what's going on?" The girl asked as she held her hands up. The gurards then felt her up and pulled out her cellphone.

"Trying to sneak this into school you trying to bomb us?" The guard asked.

"No, i'm just new here, plus that racist." She said as she snatch her phone back and walked away she passed the two boys, the three stared at each other. "What?" She asked.

"What?" They asked as she walked.

"Werido." Clyde said as the two began going to their class. When they got there they saw the same girl was in the hall talking to the teacher. The two then took their seats and started talking to each other.

"Wasn't that the same girl?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, why is Mrs. Johnson talking to her?" Clyde asked, just then the two came in.

"Class settle down, today we have a new student joining us, I hope you can treat her with the respect that I expect from all of you." She said, as the girl came in. "Everyone this is Ronnie Anne Santiago-Casagrande." Ronnie Anne then waved to the class.

"You can call me Ronnie Anne, but if you call me Ronnie you'll fell my wrath got it!" She said as she went to take her seat.

"Good thing she's not seating back here." Clyde said.

"Wanna bet?" The duo looked at up and saw the female, she grabbed Clyde and his stuff and knocked him to the ground.

"Thanks for the seat." She said as she sits down.

"Hey! That's my seat!" He said.

"Not anymore." She said as she sits down, Clyde looks at Lincoln and just shrugged his shoulder. Clyde the got up and went to the front of the class. Lincoln then looked at Ronnie Anne who gave him an anger stare.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing 'Ronnie'." He said with a snicker.

"You better watch it." She said as she faced the teacher as did the young hero.

-Afterclass-

Lincoln and Clyde were in the cafeteria getting their food when they noticed that Ronnie Anne was sitting on their table, Lincoln walked up to her and set his tray down.

"Uh what are you doing?" She asked

"Sitting at my table." Lincoln said, Clyde then joined and they began eating in a weird silences.

After Lunch the duo continued throughout the day till P.E which gave Lincoln the opportunity to buff up, Lincoln was getting ready to do some sets when he spoted Ronnie Anne near the mirror doing some shadow boxing and she was really working up a sweat.

"Geez, she's everywhere today." Clyde said "It's almost like she was stalking us." Clyde said.

"Yeah, but lets not let her interrupt us, come on, I need a spotter." Lincoln said as they went to the bench press and started to do sets. From there they push-up, sit-ups, and squats followed by a 10k run on the treadmills, after that was done Clyde decided clean-up before the next class, but Lincoln stayed behind to practice on the sandbags. What he did know was that he had an audience.

" _Your form is all wrong."_ Lincoln looked back to see Ronnie Anne watching.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I care, when it's sad to see someone getting his ass kicked." She said as she stood behind him and held his arms.

"Now when you punch, don't put all your strength behind it, that way you can get in clean jabs in as well." She said, Lincoln then put what she said into action and saw that it worked.

"Nice job."

"Thanks for the advice." He said

"So why do need to fight?" She asked, Lincoln just looked at her. "I mean you're clearly fighting for a reason, so what is it?" She asked.

"Oh well I... just want to protect my sisters, so I have to learn how to fight." He said.

"I can understand that, say you wanna spar sometime?" She asked

"I guess." He said

"What's with the hesitant answer?" She aske

"It's just I don't want to hurt you." He said

"Why? Because i'm a girl?" She asked, Lincoln then sighed and looked at her.

"Because I can get a little crazy." He said

"Oh really lets see this." She said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to an empty room. She then started to stretch to loosen up.

"Ronnie Anne, I don't want to do this." He said.

"Too bad!" She said as she started punching, Lincoln manged to step back, but the punches kept coming, Lincoln then envision her having a knife in her hand, as she threw another punch Lincoln grabbed her wrist and her back and pushed her to ground, pinning her.

"Not bad." She said. Lincoln then got off and helped her up.

"See I know your strong but I don't underestimate people, not in this town at least." He said.

"let's go another round." She said, surprising the boy. "I was expecting you to be some softy so I wasn't serious." She said, the then got ready to fight again, but something was different this time, Ronnie Anne looked like she was going to kill him as she charged towards, Lincoln acted on instinct and threw punch, but she vaulted over his fist and spinned kicked the back of his head, he was still standing, but man did it hurt, he soon turned around to see her hand grab his face and pushed him down, Lincoln tried to pull her off, but she wasn't letting go as she tighten her grip. She then puts two fingers in his mouth and made a 'bang' sound.

"Your dead, Lame-o." She said as she got up, Lincoln was overwhelmed that she managed to bring him down.

"You better get cleaned up, the next class is about to start." She said as she left him there.

-Afterschool-

Lincoln was with Clyde sitting on the curb waiting for their rides to get her when they noticed Ronnie Anne, Lincoln then looked away as she turned too see them.

"Uh, what is that about?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing." He said, just then a cruser pulled up, Lincoln then got up and you need a ride?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, I would but you know." Clyde said

"Right, well see you later." He said as she got in the car as he did he saw his father, Lynn Loud Sr,

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" He asked

"Eventful." Lincoln said. "How was work?"

"Eventful." He repeated as they drove home.

-Later that night-

With Dinner ate, The Loud children doing their things. The patriarchs left the the middle and second youngest, were in Lincoln's room waiting, they soon heard the sound of a siren going off. Lincoln then looked at Lisa and she sighed, she handed him an elixir.

"Now rember lincoln downing this won't make you indestructible, just make you felxable and he drank it. He then puts on his costume and climbed out the window and onto the roof.

"Time to deal out some justice." He said as he jumped from roof form roof making his way to the city,

-Meanwhile-

A young girl wearing a red shirt with blue fingerless gloves and blue shorts with a blue visor on her face, she looked down at the street below her and saw someone chasing someone, She then follows them and found them at a dead end, she then went down and found an attmpted rape.

"Come on just be quiet and it'll all be over soon." The man said.

"Yeah, I know." The criminal then looked back and was met with a metal pipe to the face. "Goddamn it!" He yelled, the young hero then looked at the girl.

"Get out of here." She said. The woman then got away, the man then looked at the girl holding his bloody nose.

"Damn brat!" He yelled, the girl then pulled put a red gun and pulled the trigger shooting him dead. She then walked away leaving the bleeding corpes.

* * *

Jss2141 - Yes it is

Zoryan El Muerto – Oh yes this will be fun.

JR32 – and I can't wait to "deal out" more content. Kill me

Guest – For now.


	3. Pair Of Aces

A new classmate and a possible new threat, what could go wrong with the young hero.

It was a nice saturday afternoon and Lincoln was in his room doing some sit-ups trying to keep his body in shape, that is until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah." He said just then his younger twin sisters came in.

"Lincoln, can you tell Lola that she's being painoid again!" Lana the eldest twin said

"I'm not, I'm scared that Ace Savvy guy might break in and have his way with me!" She said. Lincoln then banged his head on the ground and looked at his sister Lola, the youngest twin.

"What makes you think that?" Lincoln said

"Well Mom and Dad haven't caught this guy and he's kinda scary looking." She said, Lincoln then stood up and and hugged his sister.

"Don't worry, Ace Savvy will never ever, like not in a million years get with you, no matter what I… I mean he won't hurt you." He said. Lola then smiled and hugged back.

"Now ya'll might wanna leave i'm in the middle of my set and uh kinda reeking in here." He said the twins then left and he continued with his set, but just then another knock came at the door.

"What now, i'm trying too…" Lincoln then opened the door and found Ronnie Anne, she looked at him up and down, and smiled at what she saw.

"Gotta say, never thought you were a "home gym" kinda guy." She said. Lincoln the closed the door and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here and how did you find out where I live?" He asked

"Not hard, your little friend, Clyde I think, told me where you lived after a little "coaxing"." She said as she sat on his bed.

"So what do you want I only invite friends here." He said

"So you don't consider us as friends?" She asked.

"Look, we spared once that's it, that doesn't consider us friends, more like sparring partners." He said, Ronnie Anne then sighed, fine then I might as well join you." She said as she unzip her hoodie and revealed that she was wearing a white undershirt and she saw that her chest was budding, Ronnie Anne then saw him look at her chest and smirk.

"Yeah, i'm kinda a early bloomer." She said, so are you going to help me stretch?" She asked as she turned around, Lincoln then sighed and got up he then wrapped his arms around hers and pulled, she groans as she was getting pulled.

"Not so hard, loud you want to break me in half?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I usually do this alone, you know." He said.

"Really, I heard about Lynn, so you can't say that." She said.

"Yeah, but Leni's is better, much more flexible." He said as he let's her go. "Okay get on your back and let's get the basics done." He said

"Alright." She said as she got on her back and he grabbed her feet. "Okay let's get started." he said just then the door opened and all ten of his sisters came in.

"Uh what are you guys doing here? Were you eavesdropping again!" Lincoln asked.

"Well we were just curious." The eldest sister Lori said

"Just so you know Leni and I are not like that with Lincoln!" Lynn said with a blush.

"Yeah! Wait like what?" She asked.

"Ugh, Ronnie in case you haven't figured it out these are my sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily" He introduced as they all said "Hi".

"Oh I know I met some of them." She said as she looked at Lynn.

"So you didn't answer my question what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Well we're totally not over hearing you to having s…" The girls then slapped their hands on Leni's mouth.

"Guys we weren't doing that (yet;])… we were just getting ready for a work out, wow that did not sound good." He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You see we spar at school sometimes and I ask his friend Clyde to tell me where'd he live." She said.

"We only spared once." He said with an annoyed look.

"yeah and I kicked your butt." She said as she held up a finger gun to his face. "bang." She added, Lincoln just blushed as she laughed. "So lame-o you wanna get out of here?" She asked

"Sorry, but i'm grounded." He said.

"Oh well to bad I was hoping that you would like to spar with me again." She said.

"Sorry, maybe next time." He said clearly lying

"Also nice abs those sits up are working out for ya Lame-0." She said as she left, his sisters then looked at him and began asking questions.

-Meanwhile-

Ronnie Anne was walking down the street humming to herself as she thought back to Lincoln's body, she blushed and giggled like a girl, that she hated to be, that is until she bumped into someone she stops and looks back and saw that the person was drunk, Ronnie Anne sighed at the sight. as she turned she came up to an old building that was in the middle of a fix up she enters it and finds her older brother and her grandfather moving stuff, she walks past them, she then looks around and found her mother on the couch asleep, Her mother Maria has to work at the hospital at night so she hardly sees her awake. She then went to her room and found her buck mate, her cousin Carlota talking on the phone.

"Look, I told you charge him ten for a handy and fifty oral anything more then it's at least one hundred!" She said as she hangs up, she noticed her younger cousin.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, how was your trip?" She asked

"It was informative, how's pimping going?" She asked

"It's not pimping, it's my escort service, but my girls are just too stupid, i'm like hey if they tie you up make sure you hide all the money you make." She said. "Oh and before I forget catch." She said as she tossed her a box, Ronnie cached it and opened it to find bullets. "You told me you need more right." Carlota asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she puts them in her pocket.

"Ronnie why do you need so many bullets you don't even own a gun." She said.

"Carlota, I just… you know what I don't need to explain myself I just need them okay." She said as she lays in bed and plugs in her ear phones and started listening to music. Carlota gave her a worried look but ignored it as her phone stared ringing.

-Later That Night-

The house was quiet everyone was either out working or asleep this gave Ronnie Anne the chance to start her nightly activities, she quietly got out of bed and made her way to the door, she then went to the roof of her building and kicks open the broken ac vent, she then pulls out a a duffel bag. She pulls out the ammo case and puts at her side. she then pulls out a red pistol and cocks it back, she soon started to change her clothes, now clad in a red shirt with her blue finger less gloves and blue shorts, she puts her gun in her holster extra bullets in the pockets she just needed one thing, she then pulled put a spade shaped blue visor and puts it's on.

"Time for Lady Ace-ssassin, to clean up." She said as she backs up and starts running, she then jumps and makes it to the closest building and made her way to the city were the sounds of police sirens were evident.

-With Ace Savvy-

Ace was in the middle of chasing a perpetrator that manage to escaped the police.

"Stop, right there!" He yelled, but that did nothing but anger him,

"Bite me you wannabe Batman!" The crook yelled. he then went down alleyway and started knocking down trash cans, Ace jumped over it and continued the chase.

-Elsewhere-

"Where is he, don't tell me he got caught?" Someone asked, before someone could reply they heard a gun shots, they looked at the door and saw that it was opening revealing Lady Ace-ssassin.

"Alright, who are you!" They asked she held up her gun and shots were fired killing the first man in her sight, the other then pulled out their own guns and started shooting at her, but she managed to evade them, She then started shooting at their guns with precision that the flew out of his hand, she then jumps off their faces and grabs it, she then landed and stared firing the two pistols in her hand. killing the orginal owner, she then saw the last two and rushed towards them.

-Back With Ace-

Ace managed to follow the perp to the abandon wearhouse. but Ace was losing steam, he took a breather and place his hands on her knees.

"Dammit, note to self, work on endurance." He said as he started running as he got closer he heard a single gunshot. He ran in a found multiple dead bodies all with their brains splattered everywhere. "What the hell?" He said till he heard someone calling out for help. He followed the sound and saw the crook he was chacing crawling his way.

"Please help m-" He was then shot in the head Ace then stumbled back. he then footsteps echoing for the shadows he looked up and got ready for a fight but as he did, he saw her gun in one hand and tensed up.

"W-who are you?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Lady Ace-ssassin, that who." She said.

"What happened here, what did you do?" He asked she then didn't answered him as she got then got closer to him, she then cupped his cheek and raked his hair causing him to blush, he then got close to his ear.

"I'll tell you next time." She said, Ace then felt her knee slam into his gut and and she watched him fell over. "Oh and you can me 'Lady' see ya around Ace Savvy." She said as she left just then he heard sirens outside, he got up and started struggling to get to the closest exit. As he did Lady Ace was watching him stagger out in pain.

"Well Ace now that we meet what are you going to do now?" She asked as she pointed her gun towards the back if his head. "Bang." She said.

* * *

Jss2141: Maybe he will maybe he won't.

Guest #1: Really I wasn't really going for that but awesome.

JR32: Now I didn't say they were friends yet ;]

Guest: I did it just for fun

JT65: Thank you

Deadpool Rules: Wait no longer.

JT65: Let's say both.


	4. Black Jack

_After his run-in with Lady Ace-assassin, Lincoln had another problem to deal with._

Lincoln was in class trying to stay focus, but all he could think about was this copycat, the cops already saw him a nuisance, what would happen if they label him a murder too, he had to put a stop to this, but first, he needs to figure who she was.

 _Lunchroom_

Lincoln was absentmindedly eating his food, as he was still trying to figure out who this possible threat was but as he did he didn't notice that he was eating someone else's food.

"Hey!" Lincoln looked over and saw what he was doing.

"Oh, my bad, dude." Lincoln said, he then felt his shirt getting caught and was picked up.

"My bad isn't going to cut it, you better pay up for that food." He said, Lincoln the sighs and he reaches into his pocket and pulled out a ball of lint. He then blew it into his eyes and the bully lets him go, Lincoln then tripped him and he fell face first to the ground.

"Sorry, no cash on me, but I'll buy you lunch next time." He said as he walked away.

"Feeling better?" Lincoln looked up and saw Ronnie Anne standing there with her hands in her hoodie.

"What is it, Ronnie Anne?" He asked

"You wanna ditch our next class and spar a bit?" She asked, Lincoln then thought about it, Ronnie Anne then turned and left the room with a smirk as Lincoln followed behind.

Lincoln came at Ronnie Anne with full force, actually trying to hurt her, but Ronnie Anne managed to avoid his punches and got a few good hits in.

"Come on, Lame-O is that the best you can do?" She asked. "Of course, I don't really expect much from you." She said, Lincoln then got angry and tired a roundhouse kick, but she stops it with her hand and punches his dick, he then double downs in pain and covers himself.

"Okay Loud, what's been eating you?" She asked

"Besides the fact I just got nut shot?" He said.

"No, plus I felt that you were wearing a cup, so what's wrong is it your sisters?" She asked.

"No, it's something personal." He said as he held his stomach. "Ronnie Anne that combat style you use the first time we spared, I want you to use that against me." He said.

"Why?" She asked

"I want you to fight me for real!" He said

"Okay, you need to calm down." She said. Lincoln then went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"I said. Fight. Me!" He said. Ronnie Anne then pushed him away and held her arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She asked. Lincoln then saw what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry." That was all he could say as he looked away and sat down.

"What happened Loud?" She asked.

"Well there was this person, I met and they did something horrible." He said

"What did this person do?" She asked

"I can't say, but when I met her again, i'm going to stop them from doing it again." He said as he balled his fist.

"What did this "She" do?" He asked. Lincoln then sighs, he can't tell her everything so he had to tell a lie.

"She just kneed me in the gut, took my money and left." He said

"Oh, so you got pissed about getting mugged." She said

"Something like that." He said.

"Well come on, let's go another round, so that you, get your ass handed to you again." She said as they went at each other again.

 _-Afterschool-_

Lincoln was in the living room with his siblings watching tv, his parents decided to allow him to watch tv but only what the sister watch.

"C'mon guys can't we just watch something I like?" He asked

"You know the rules Linc." Lynn said

"Yeah, maybe next time you should think about that before you get in trouble, dude." Luna added.

"You know what, I'm just going to do my room." He said as he left them as he left them the sisters turned off the tv.

"Okay, I think we've avoided this long enough, something is up with Lincoln." Lori said.

"Obviously, first getting grounded a lot then his sudden lady friend coming over, something has to be up." Luan adds.

"Umm you know I don't think it's all that bad, why don't we just leave Lincoln alone, as long as he not hurting someone it should be fine." Lisa said.

"Still I'm worried, Lincoln just wants to spend all his time in his room and he's always tired, he doesn't even want to play with Lola and me." Lana said.

"Lola and I." Lisa corrected.

"Anyway, let's just spend some time with Lincoln tonight anything he wants to do." Lori said. everyone agrees, but Lisa, she just excused herself to the second floor and went to Lincoln's door, she opens it and finds him in his costume about to climb out the window.

"Lincoln what are you doing!" Lisa yelled silently.

"I thought I get a head start." He said.

"You can't, everyone wants to spend time with you." She said.

"Well do something to distract them." Lincoln said as he hopped out, Lisa then heard Lori calling her.

-Meanwhile-

Ronnie Anne was sitting on the rooftop full dressed as Lady Ace, minus the visor, she was in deep thought whether or not to go out again.

"She just kneed me in the gut." it repeated in her head as she looked at the city, she then chuckled. "Nah couldn't be." She said. "But the white hair looks similar, but I have seen others with white hair, plus that guy is way too lame to be Ace." She said. Just then she spotted Ace hopping from the rooftops. She puts on her visor and follows.

 _-In Town-_

Rita and Lynn were riding along keeping an eye on things in silence. Rita then looked at her husband/partner.

"Hey Lynn, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but there something I need to tell you." He said.

"What's up?" Rita asked.

"Well I've been think of this for awhile and I think that you'll be better off with a better partner so, after tonight, i'm quitting." He said, Rita then stops the car and Lynn slams his head on the dashboard. "Okay, ow!" He said

"Lynn, you can't quit we need to do this in order to protect our children." She said.

"I know, but it seems kinda pointless for me to do this, your the one that does a better job at this, plus I really want to see why Lincoln keeps getting into trouble." Lynn said.

"I'm worried about Lincoln too, but this is the best option for us." She said.

"All units please respond, we have armed robbery in progress, repeat armed robbery in progress in at flips food & fuel.

"Rita and Lynn, were closet were on our way." Rita replied

"Be Careful suspects are armed and dangerous." Dispatched said the two then drove off to Flips.

 _-Flip's Food & Fuel-_

The gas station, where everything was way overpriced, looked it was hit by tornado; shelves toppled over and a man dressed in all back with a Black Faceless Mask, he had it up while sipping on a Flippee, while sitting on the floor in front of a dying Flip.

"You know these are really good, ashamed it's too damn expensive." He said as he tossed the cup at the man, he then left the place and saw an oncoming police car.

"Finally." He said. Just then Rita and Lynn came out.

"Hand up!" Rita yelled.

"And don't move." Lynn added as he pulled out handcuffs and carefully went towards the thug. Lynn then looks inside and finds Flip dead.

"RITA! Call a bus!" Lynn said, the man then grabbed Lynn and pinned him down, he then grabbed his gun and pointed it at her husband.

"Woah, calm down, don't do anything reckless." Rita said as she puts down her gun.

"Now, that's a good girl, now get in your little car and wait there." He said Rita then did what she was told, the man then took Lynn's cuffs and puts them on him, he then picked Lynn Sr. up and pushed him towards the car and on the window.

"Now, Lynn tell me your dream." He asked.

"What are you.." He then heard the gun click.

"Tell me your dream." He asked again.

"I-I want to open a restaurant and protect my family." Lynn Sr. informed as he looked at his wife.

"That's a nice dream, tell me how many kids do you have, do you love them?" He asked

"E-E-Eleven, ten girls; one son and yes I love them all." he said.

"Wow, you're wife must love you in bed." He said. "Or maybe your pullout was a little slow." He said with a chuckle.

"Please will let you go, just leave." Lynn Sr. Begged.

"Just one more question, if you had to choose who had to die, you or your wife who would you choose?" He asked, Lynn, looked at his wife, who was terrified knowing she can't do anything.

"Tick-Tock, Officer." He said

"M-Me, I would die just to protect my family." He said, but as he did the sound of a gunshot filled the area, Lynn's body fell over limp and bleeding, Rita screamed as she watched her husband being murdered.

"Should have picked your wife, bub." He said as he pointed the gun at Rita, but before he could shot another gunshot went by him, he looked over and saw Lady Ace-assassin holding her gun at the guy. She saw what happened and started shooting, as she did the man backed away.

"In case we meet again, the name is Black Jack." He said as he ran with Lady close behind, but while all that was happening Ace Savvy just stood there, mouth dropped and tears welling up.

"No… No, please No!" He said as he went up to them, Rita just held him as she cried.

"Lynn, please stay with me, please don't leave." Rita begged. Ace then went up to them still shocked.

"What are you doing, call an ambulance!" Ace yelled as he went to his father. He looked at his mother, with tears falling down. "Hurry, please!" He yelled, Rita then called for a bus as she did, Ace held his father's hand.

"Please don't go, dad, please, we need you, I need you." He said. Lynn looked at Ace and with blurry eyes.

"L-Linc…" He didn't finish what he wanted to say before he went limp, his father died in his arms. Ace sets him down gently. Rita came back and saw him, she covered her mouth and started crying again as she fell to her knees.

"Which way did he go!" Ace said with clenched teeth and a balled fist. Rita then pointed at the same direction he and Lady Ace went, Ace Savvy then went down that way as fast as he can, fueled by anger and sadness, with one thing on his mind.

 **Revenge**

* * *

Deadpool rules: Well were you happy about the ending.

AJ55: Yes he did now let's see what happens next.


	5. show (one's) cards

_An Officer down, a hero traumatized will this be the end or just the beginning of Ace's struggles._

The loud family was in the hospital all the girls were silently crying save for Lilly who wasn't present in the room, but was with her mother elsewhere.

"Why would someone do this?" said Lori who was supposed to be the one comforting them, but when she heard the news she broke down too.

"It's not fair, he was a good man, he didn't hurt anyone, he wasn't a corrupt cop, he… oh god!" Leni said as she broke down everyone was just breaking down one after the other excerpt one, that one wasn't here right now.

"Damn it Lincoln where are you?" Lori thought as she kept checking her phone. Just then their mother came in they all looked up.

"Well what happened is dad..."

"No he's not gone... yet, the doctors are trying their best to keep him alive." She siad as she sat down. "This is all my fault if I hadn't forced your father into being a cop, then he would still be okay." She added as she started to tear up, the girls then went up to her and hugged her, Lisa with a concerned look on her face, looked out the window.

 _"Lincoln, please avange our father."_ She thought.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Lincoln was chasing Blackjack with Lady Ace, only fueled by anger, he then saw BlackJack turn and pull something out of his pocket.

"This has been fun! But something urgent waiting, until next time, my pair of Aces." He said as he went into a dark alley. the two entered and saw that he was gone. Lady just sighs in anger, but Ace just grabbed her.

"Why didn't you kill him!" He said.

"I couldn't get a good shot!" She said.

"So that never stopped you before, that guy killed him, he killed…" he then pushed her away. "Forget it, I have somewhere to be!" He said as he was about to leave her.

"Ace, wait!" She asked making him stop.

"What!" He yelled.

"I know how you feel." She said

"How could you know?" He said. Lady Ace just sighed, she then reached into her pocket and handed the content to him, it was a card with a(n) street address.

"Go there tonight, find a girl named Becky and ask her for Carlota's address and don't wear the costume, I think I can tell you." She said as she left him, Lincoln looked at the card.

 _-Later-_

Lincoln was at home in his room sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, the look of shock was plastered on his face as the scene was replayed in his head. Just then he heard his door opened and in came Lori.

"Where the hell were you!" She asked. he didn't respond. "In case you haven't heard, dad was… was shot, he's in the hospital, he doesn't have much time." She said Lori saw her brother a sighed in announced. She was about to leave till she heard sniffling, she turned back and saw that Lincoln was crying.

"I know, I know he was shot, I was there." He said.

"W-What?" She asked

"I snuck out to go to flips until I saw Mom and Dad, I hid and waited for them to leave, until…" He then started crying. Lori then sits down next to him.

"I saw him, I just stood there as it happened, I should have done something, dad he's, its all my fault." Lori then hugs him.

"Lincoln, it's not your fault, mom said that he would risk his life to protect us. Plus you were smart enough to stay away from there; what if he held you captive?" She asked.

"But I was right there! I could have done something!" he yelled as he backed away from her. "I could have helped him."

"And what get yourself killed!" She said, Lincoln then looked away. "We almost lost our father, we don't want to lose you too." She said. Lincoln refused to look at her. She turned to leave the room but she looked at him.

"Lincoln, you know we're here for you, but only if you let us." She said and left him alone. He then pulled out the card and looked out the window.

 _-In a condemned building-_

BlackJack was making his way inside past the dead wood, and falling ceiling, he finds a couch and tv waiting for him as he sits down he sighs.

"Man I need that today." He said with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your little outing?" His eyes widened as he looked around he then noticed a woman on the windowsill.

"Who the hell are you, he said as he pulled out Lynn's stolen gun.

"Oh put that away, Chandler, or do you prefer BlackJack?" She asked

"Okay, who the hell are you?" He asked

"I'll tell you soon, but for now call me Card Countess." She said.

"How would like to have even more fun?" She asked. Chandler then smiled.

"I'm listening." he said.

 _-Later That night-_

Lincoln, who was wearing a dark clothing, his mask with the hood up, was on his way to the marked address on the card, he looked at the street signed and saw it that it was the marked address, but it was painted over with the words Whore Ave.

"Oh god, this Carlota better not be a pimp." He said he looked around he asked the "late night entertainers" if they know a girl named Becky, some girls said they didn't know, others would tell him to fuck off, it was like that for awhile until he found her getting out of a policemen car.

"Hope to see ya soon." She called out, Lincoln then went up to.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Look shorty, I don't do midgets unless you got the cash." She said

"I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for Carlota." He said, Becky then looked at him.

"What do you want with the boss, you a V.I.P?" She asked.

"She has some information I need." He said.

"Well, unless you got the cash you…" Just then her phone rang. "Hello, yeah i'm talking to a someone, really! Okay." She then hangs up and looks at Lincoln. She then pulls out a piece of paper and writes down another address.

"She'll be expecting you." Becky said as she hands it to him and walks away.

 _-A Long Walk Later-_

Lincoln finds himself in front of a newly opened bodega, he goes in and looks around, he saw an old man, he walks up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"I'm looking for Carlota?" He asked.

"What for?" He asked

"I was told, to find her here." He said, the man then looked at him and noticed his mask.

"Hey, your that Ace Savvy guy, have you come to take in my pimp of a granddaughter away?" He asked as he reached for something under the counter

"No, I'm…"

"GrandPapi, it fine." The two looked over and saw Carlota. "Come with me." She said, Lincoln then followed her, as he did he noticed his surroundings and short old lady cooking dinner, a nurse getting ready to leave for work, boy that looked familiar to him and a couple of locked doors as they went upstairs, Lincoln found himself on the roof.

"Have fun." She said as she left.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"So you came?" Lincoln turned around to see Lady Ace in costume. He removes the hood revealing his mask-wearing face.

"You didn't have to wear the mask." She said.

"I could say the same about you." He said, Lady Ace then go over towards the edge and sits down, Lincoln then joins her.

"So i'm here, what is it you want to tell me?" He asked

"Ace, do you know why I kill convicts?" She asked

"Cause your insane?" He asked

"No, those guys are different from the guys you fight." She said

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Black Jack, he the type of guy who enjoys doing things like that, no matter what you do they won't repent, his kind have killed thousands of lives." She said

"But you don't have to kill them, nobody deserves death, Lady." He said

"It doesn't matter, now is the time to stop them for good, and killing them is the only way." She said

"Is that why you called me up here?" He asked

"No not just that." She said

"Then what?" He asked. Lady then sighs and removes her visor, Ace was shocked to see that it was Ronnie Anne.

"A year ago, my father was killed right in front me, but strangest thing is that I didn't get sad, I got angry." Ronnie Anne then pulled out her gun. "I took my dad's gun and just shot him, so I know how you fell Lincoln." She said Lincoln wanted to play it off but was in no mood, so he took off his mask.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I didn't, but I had my suspicions." She said. Lincoln just sighed.

"Well now that we know who we are, does this change anything?" He asked.

"That depends if we see Black Jack again, are you willing to kill him or stop me from killing him?" She asked, Lincoln then looked down, refusing to answer.

"Yeah, I thought not." She said.

"Well, why is it so easy for you?" He asked

"Killing is something you learn to do, no one is born to kill someone or something, for me, I learn because of what happened to me, what happened to my father, but your dad still has a chance to live." She said

"Ronnie Anne?" He asked, which made her look at him.

"Team up with me, with your help, maybe just maybe I can catch BlackJack and put him away." He said

"So you won't mind if I kill him then?" She asked

"I won't stop you, but I will try to persuade you." He said

"Good luck with that." She said as she got up and held out her hand. "Partner." Lincoln then stood up and shook her hand. "But is it just going to be the two of us?" She asked. "Knowing BlackJack he probably has friends that share his tastes." She said

"For now it'll be just us." He said, _"_ _Lincoln, you know we're here for you."_ Lori's voice echoed in his head. "but I think I know someone who would be willing to help out." He said.

 _-Elsewhere-_

A young man reading a book in his room relaxing, while he heard people chanting, racial slurs, until his phone went off

"Clyde McBride speaking."

* * *

Ink-Dub: poop indeed.

JR32: Don't worry, BlackJack will see justice soon.

AJ55: He will face Justice, but not the way Ace is now, and slowly but surely the numbers will increase *nudge-nudge, wink-wink*

Guest: I didn't say he was dead… well not yet.

Deadpool rules: No all the titles will be my best attempt at card puns.

crazymancody895: I think no one did


	6. Slight of Hand

Lincoln revealed his secret to Ronnie Anne and in turn so did she, now with that out the way, it's time to increase their number for the upcoming threat.

* * *

Lincoln was sitting on a wall, in a tank top and sweats taking a break as he watched Ronnie Anne beating the crap out of Clyde.

"Come on McBride, you gotta be tougher than that." Ronnie Anne said as she sits on his back.

"Well i'm not much of a fighter, more of a bystander." He said

"Well learn to fight, if your going to help Ace Savvy and Lady Ace-assassin." Ronnie said as she got off him

"I still can't believe you two are the vigilanties." Clyde said.

"Believe it, cause I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Lincoln's face then hardens as he had flashbacks of his father. "I need to stop him." He said as he got up. "You two come at me now!" Lincoln said to the two.

-Meanwhile-

Chandler AKA BlackJack was in a limo with Card Countess, who was looking out the window as the scenery went by.

"Okay, lady where are we going, we've driving for like a day now." Chandler said.

"All will be revealed soon, Chandler, oh and be on your best behavior." She said.

"Whatever." He said, the limo then stops and the two got out and found a house on the hill.

"This way." She said as they started walking up the hill, but something seemed off, BlackJack couldn't help but feel on edge.

"We're here, your new home." Countess said, BlackJack then looked up and saw on old cabin.

"Man are you going to murder me here, cause I won't go down without a fight." He said.

"Oh on the contrary, we came to make you better." She said. "Just like me." BlackJack soon fell to the ground his body paralyzed, he looked around to see another figure standing over him.

"Hello Chandler, time for your modifications." the figure said, as he dragged him inside minutes later the sounds of his screaming were heard mixed in with his laughter.

-With Lincoln-

Lincoln was at the hospital, as he farther laid there, the beeps of the machines filled Lincoln's ears as he held his father's unmoving hand.

"Dad, don't worry I'll get the man who hurt you and don't worry I'll take care of the family and I'll make sure mom doesn't work so hard." He said, he then heard a knock at the door. He looked and saw Ronnie Anne come in.

"You ready?" She asked

"Gotta go dad, I promise things will be better." He said as he left with Ronnie Anne.

-Later that night-

Ace Savvy was on the roof looking out onto the city when he noticed two figures walking up to him, one was Lady Ace-assassin and Ace Savvy's new partner, wearing black pants, a blue sweater, with a white shirt and red hearts on it, red gloves, and an eye patch over his glasses.

"About time you two got here." Ace said

"Sorry, but my cuz was taking forever with his costume." Lady said.

"Yeah, but I have some questions about this, like why am I wearing an eye-patch?" Clyde asked

"Well Lady and I are wearing something that hides our faces so it should make sense that you do too One-Eyed Jack." Ace said.

"Yeah but an eye patch?" Clyde asked

"Hey c'mon it was short noticed plus it's not like it a real eyepatch, Li- I mean… Card Counter made the eyepatch see through.

"Card Counter?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, She even got us these ear pieces to stay in touch." He said.

"Ace a word?" Lady said as she drags him away.

"What?" He asked

"Who the hell is Card Counter?" She asked

"It's Lisa, I haven't told Clyde everything yet, I just want him to ease into this vigilante thing, speaking off ease into things here." Ace said as he handed her rubber bullets. She then looks at him with confusion.

"Ronnie, I don't want you to kill anyone anymore okay, so please use these."

"What if we run into BlackJack?" She asked, Lincoln balled his fist. Ronnie Anne then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay I'll use the bullets, but if I need to I will use my regular ones." She said.

"Thanks, now let's get going before Clyde thinks something is up." Lincoln said as they returned to him.

"Alright here's the game plan." Ace said as they huddled together.

-Meanwhile-

Card Countess was walking through town, wearing a frilly victorian outfit while holding an umbrella, with someone in tow behind her.

"You ready to have some fun?" She asked. The figure then steps besides her and takes off his hood to reveal it to be BlackJack.

"Oh very." He said as the two walked into a closing bank as they did Card Countess then made a loud noise grabbing everyone inside attention.

"Hello, bank employees, My name is Card Countess and this is Blackjack, we have come to cause mayhem." She announced as Blackjack jumps up and grabbed a security guard and tosses him with ease, he then picks up a desk and tosses it at the main counter making the tellers duck. BlackJack then looks at his person inspecting his body with a smile. He then looks at the large safe and grabbed the handle, he then pulls on it with all his might. He then pulled it off and tossed it at Card Countess, she then moves to the side as police officers came, making the door hit them.

"Countess, this is amazing!" BlackJack said.

"I'm glad your having fun, now let's get going the police are outside." She said

"Were not taking the money?" He asked

"Of course not, like I said we were here to cause Mayhem." She said

"Oh okay." BlackJack agreed as he left the build with her as they did they saw the police force waiting for them.

"Hands in the air!" They called out. BlackJack then looked at his partner.

"Go ahead." She said BlackJack then went down the steps with his hands up, as a police officer came up to him and slap the cuffs on him.

"Thanks for making this easy." he said, BlackJack then broke the cuffs off and looked at the officer with a smile, he then uppercuts the officer sending him flying, BlackJack then goes to the car and picks it up and tosses it onto another one and another.

"Enough!" Blackjack and Card Countess looked over and saw Rita Loud, pointing a gun at BlackJack.

"Oh I remember you, how's your husband, after I shot him?" He asked. Rita then started shooting at him. But something was wrong as she shot him the bullets seem to be going through him.

"What's the matter? You keep missing." He said as he got close to her and grabbed Rita by her neck.

"C'mon, your husband put up much more of a fight." BlackJack Taunted.

"BlackJack, enough playing around." Card Countess said.

"Yeah, yeah." BlackJack said as he tossed Rita over his shoulder sending her flying into a cop car, but before she couls crash she was caught by Ace Savvy.

"Are you alright?" Rita looked at at the hero and saw anger in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine." She said

"Good, tell you men to get away from here." He said as he puts her down and places a hand on his ear. "Lady, Jack I found BlackJack and he's not alone, were at the Royal Woods bank hurry up." He said as he held up his hands.

"Ace Savvy, how have you been?" He asked, Ace then rushed towards him and threw a punch, but as he did BlackJack stopped it with his hand. Ace then screams in pain as he held his hand.

"Nice huh? I had a few alterations all thanks to my new friends." He said as he punched him in the face, sending him flying, till he was stopped by a car. He then coughed blood and struggled to get back up. Ace looked at him as he made his way towards him. "You still want to play, 'hero'?" He mocked as he picked up and and repeatedly punched him in the stomach one powerful slow punch after another, Ace was tearing up the pain all he could do was take it.

"What's the matter, Ace what happened to the bravado?" he asked as soon as he stop hitting him he dropped him to the ground.

"Countess, do I have enough time to kill him?" BlackJack asked.

"Unfortunately no we need to get back, his renforemnets are here." Card Countess said as she looked up and saw Lady and Jack showing up.

"Yes my Countess, until next time 'hero'." He said before leaving him there, just as his backup arrived.

* * *

Crazymancody895: If he does that is

Guest: Yeah I don't think anyone cared about Chandler. I hinted that Carlota was a pimp in chapter three and Thank you I just needed to get him out of the way till I have canon reason.

AE59: Don't worry I'll go into more detail about that soon enough

JA73 : Yeah... Wildcard Willy will not make an appearance in this fic


	7. High Stakes

Lincoln was lying in his bed, Lisa administrating first aid to him after his encounter with BlackJack.

"Hey, Lisa, why don't you help me become a hero, it'll be fun, of course, I'll be safe." Lisa said.

"Alright I get it, I messed up." He said. "But something was off about him like he wasn't human." He said.

"Well obviously he had some modifications, this is a clear sign that you need to stop." Lisa inquired.

"No Lisa I can't, I won't stop till he is behind bars!" He said, Lisa then hopped on him, pulled her hand back and slapped him.

"When are you going to get it through you large head! He won, he put our father in the hospital, he… he almost killed you." Lisa said

"So what! I need to take him down!" He said

"And I don't want to lose you too!" Lisa said, when mother and father became law enforcers I always feared for their safety, but now you, you have to go out and help them, why? Why does it have to be my family?!" Lisa said as she started tearing up.

"Lisa…"

"I'm not going to lose another family member!" She said, she then took off her glasses and looked at him.

"I love you Big Brother, please don't…" Lincoln then hugged his sister.

"Lisa, please you know I'm doing this for you and the others, I want you Lucy, Lilly and the twins to grow up in a safe home, a home where we all can enjoy ourselves go outside with having an electric fence or curfew." He said. "As you big brother it's my job to protect you, all of you so please just put up with me for a little longer?" He asked.

"Okay, but if you're going to do this then you'll need some serious upgrade." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Thank Lis," Lincoln said as he hugged her tighter. "For everything." He then let's go and Lisa left him to rest. As she returned to her room she found Lily sitting up in her crib.

"Don't fret youngest sibling Lincoln will be okay… hopefully" Lisa said as she went to her bed.

-Meanwhile-

Ronnie Anne was in bed staring at the ceiling arms resting behind her head she couldn't believe what happened to Lincoln.

-Flashback-

Lady and Jack finally made it to the scene, only to be too late whoever did this much damage were gone, she then directed her attention to officer Rita arresting Ace Savvy. Lady then pulled out her gun and pointed at her.

"Just back away officer, he's not the bad guy." She said

"He's breaking the law but taking the law into his hands if I can't bring in those two, I can at least arrest him and you." She said, Lady then shot her in the head sending her back, Rita then held her forehead.

"Your lucky, those were rubber." She said, Rita then reached for her gun, but Lady shot it out of her hand. "Don't be stupid! Jack get Ace!" She said, One-Eyed Jack then went to Ace and helped him up.

"There are more of you?!" She said

"And there's going to be more of us soon, this threat isn't something you can handle." She said as she holstered her weapon.

"You should think about a career change, I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't like it if you died." She said as she helped Jack carry Ace away.

-End-

Ronnie Anne sighed at the memory as she sat up and left her room she then went downstairs she then went to the cabinet and opened it and found a picture of her father next to a candle, she then grabbed the matches next to the candle and lit it.

"Papa, please watch over us." She said as she kissed her fingers tips and placed it on her father's forehead.

"Ronalda, Is that you?" Ronnie Anne then turned back and saw her over-exhausted mother.

"Mom!" She said as she ran up to her and hugged her and she hugged back.

"It's good to see you too, hija." She said. "I see you come to see you, dad, again." She said

"Yeah, I just…"

"I know." She said.

"Mom, it still haunts me. I just don't know what to do, me and a friend of mine got into some trouble." She said.

"Well is it serious trouble?" Her mother asked

"Just some bully at school." She said

"Well, what did this bully do?" Her mother asked

"He hurt one of the friends and got away before the principal could get him." She explained.

"Well did you try reporting who it was?"

"That's just it I don't know who he is, the only other person I talked to was A.. Lincoln, the person getting bullied." She said

"Well, i'm glad you made friends after what happened, but you shouldn't let people like that bully get away this stuff, in fact, if I was you I would work with the principal to catch this guy." She said

"Even the principal, is no help against him." She said

"Well, whatever you do just be safe okay and don't be afraid to ask for help." She said

"I will mom." Ronnie Anne then hugged her and she hugged back

"Well, we better get some sleep." She said. Maria then kissed Ronnie Anne's head and left. Ronnie Anne then went to the shrine and blew out the candle.

"Thanks, Mama, Papa." She said as she closedthe cupboard and went back to bed.

-The Next Day-

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were walking down the sidewalk Clyde holding a foiled wrapped dish.

"So what are you here for?" Clyde asked

"To see Linc and you?" She asked

"To give him some of my dad's meatloaf, after that beating, I figure he needs some cheering up." He said

"As long as you don't mention it, I'm sure he'll love it." She said as they reached to the loud house, Clyde knocked on the door and Lori answered.

"H-h-hey Lori." Clyde.

"Hey Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln should be in his room." She said

"Thanks." Ronnie Anne said as she went inside. "You comin Clyde?" She asked. "Or did you already?" Ronnie Anne teased as she went upstairs to Lincoln's room as she enters she found Lincoln getting dressed she saw the bandage around his waist.

"Oh hey Ronnie, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I and Clyde came to check on you, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Just fine, but Lisa said I should rest for a while." He said

"Shame, I guess me and Clyde are working solo for a while." Ronnie said.

"Ronnie Anne, I don't think I want you to going out there, without help." He said

"I have Clyde." She said, Lincoln then gave her a look.

"Fair point, but I can take care of myself, you know that better than anyone." She said

"I know, but something just doesn't feel right." He said

"Linc, trust me if something bad happens I'll get away." She said, Ronnie Anne then puts her arm around him and pulled him close.

"You worry too much about girls dude, i'm not frail." She said

"I just… look just be careful if you see BlackJack get out of there." He said.

"I will." She said the then sat in silence until Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Well?" She asked

"Well, what?" Lincoln asked

"Are you going to try anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Oh god sakes." Ronnie Anne then grabbed his shirt and pulled him in their lips connecting. As they pulled away from the just stared at each other.

"Next time you better start." She said as she got up and left leaving Lincoln awestruck.

-Meanwhile-

Card Countess was reading a book while Chandler was hooked up to machines preparing him for tonight's outing.

"Hmm, world's largest diamond on display, sounds good for a stealth test, wouldn't you agree Dr. S?" Card Countess asked as a man in his late thirties wearing a suit and lab coat.

"Yes it'll perfect, but what use would you have for a diamond?" He asked

"Oh don't you know me at all I'm not going to steal it, I just want to prove a point." She said.

"Whatever floats your boat." He said

"By the way if I run into them what would you have me and BlackJack do?" She asked, He then stood there for a bit and gave his order.

"Make it quick and painless, I don't them to suffer anymore." He said as he clutched onto a locket.

"Yes, sir." She said as he left.

* * *

AJ55: Yep but who is this Card Countess?

Guest: Of course Clyde joined you should have expected that and Super Strength? He doesn't have that but he does have others secrets. Yes yes, it will.


	8. Deal Me Back In

Lincoln was trying to do sit-ups but his body was still far to damage to try anything.

"Damn, my gut still hurts," he said as he laid back down, he looked at his phone and saw news articles about the increase of crime.

"Damn it, I wish I could do something." He said as he got up and left his room as he entered the hall he saw that it was quiet, he then went to Lisa's door and knocked on it.

"Lisa are you there?" Lincoln asked as he walked in and saw that she was gone the only one here was a sleeping Lily, he then picked her up and kissed her head. As he did she woke up and stared at him.

"Lincoln." She said

"Hey sis, sorry to wake ya." He said. Lily then hugged her brother. "Don't worry sis, I'll make sure that you'll grow up in an amazing city." He said as she puts her down back in her crib and watched as she fell asleep. "I will make sure of it." He said, he then went back to his room and pulls out his costume.

-Elsewhere-

Lady Ace and Jack were staking out a dock, a possible lead, brought them here looking for BlackJack and Card Countess. Currently, they were searching the buildings looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Find anything Lady?" Jack asked on his walkie-talkie

"Nothing I guess that lead was a... hold on I think I found something." She said as she puts the radio away and looks around she soon heard a voice and hid.

"Now are you sure these are it?" A voice asked

"Y-yes these are the new artificial arms that were supposed to go the hospital." Another voice said.

"Well, now they belong to the Countess."

"Please reconsider we need these for those that lost limbs."

"Besides we only need a special one, one that could last BlackJack much longer."

"blackjack huh? maybe I could…"

"Lady Ace! Are you there you haven't checked in." Lady Ace then turned off the radio but it was too late.

"Hey who's there!" They yelled but as they did they started firing at her location. Lady then pulled out her gun and started shooting back.

"Lady are you okay?!" Jack asked

"No does it sound like i'm okay?" She yelled trying to drown out the gunfire. "Look just get out of here and I'll catch up as soon as I can." She said as she dropped the radio and tossed a flash bomb blinding them she then made her way to the exit and started running she soon felt something hit her face.

"The hell?" She said as she saw Card Countess.

"Oh Lady Ace, good to see ya again, how's the wannabe hero?" She asked, Lady then tried to throw a punch but she was stopped as she pulled out her umbrella and stops it. "I tried to look for your boss, but I haven't seen around is he still resting after my little boy toy used him as a punching bag." she said. Lady didn't respond she just continued attacking. Card Countess then jumps back and snapped her fingers. "Let's go boys." She said and her thuggish entourage followed behind her.

"Lady Ace, you okay?" Jack asked. Lady then smacked him.

"That's for blowing my cover, you noob." Lady said.

"Okay that was my bad, but did you find anything out?" He asked

"Yeah, Card Countess is looking for a stronger artificial arms for BlackJack, but the reason I don't know but I know it's going to be bad if keeps getting enhanced.

"Well is there anyway for us to do about it?" Jack asked.

"For now we keep Ace informed and be careful on the way home." Lady said as she walked away.

-Meanwhile-

Lincoln was in the living room watching the news when he heard the sound of his door being unlocked he looked over and saw his mom worn out and tired. She closed the door then sits down on the chair and sighed.

"Are you okay mom?" He asked

"I forgot how hard this was, I can't believe i'm saying this but without Ace Savvy petty crimes are getting way more aggressive." Rita said. "But forget all that how are you feeling?" She asked, Lincoln then placed a hand on his stomach, getting better Lisa been helping my recover though her methods are a little experimental." He said.

"Don't I know it, remember when I came with a sprain and Lisa wanted to give me a artificial leg?" She joked

"Are you kidding I haven't seen you run that fast since you caught that speeding car on foot." He said

"Yeah, well I better get some sleep and you should too." She said, she then gave him a kiss on his head and went to bed, Lincoln just sighed.

"I need to get better soon." He said. As he started flipping through channels.

* * *

LL01: TL;DR (JK good little side story)

Deadpool rules: I know

origin of summoners: Thank you

Guest: Thank you. Dr. S is not affiliated, he's... [SPOILERS]

AJ55: Maybe, Maybe not.


	9. High Stakes Pt 1

In a secluded location, a female was walking down a long corridor towards a room as she opened the door to find a gothic bedroom.

"Let's see what to wear today." She said as she started to look in her closet and pulled out various gothic dresses, in various color but mainly black. She then turns on the tv and turned to the news.

 _"Katherine Mulligan here and it has been a hard few weeks crime had been going ramped and they don't seem to be going down the police are doing everything they can, but if your listening, please help us Ace Savvy!"_ She begged.

"Haha oh this city will fall to my despair, it so perfect, but Ace and his little friends will just get in my way so I have to hurry with my pets enhancements." She said, just then she heard a loud buzz, she sighs and as she went towards a burner phone and answered it.

"Yes?" She asked

 _"Hey beautiful, you coming to this party or what?"_

"I'll be there soon, just don't do anything stupid." She said

" _Hey, I just listen to your orders, my Countess."_

"Whatever, just make sure that nothing gets in the way, this score is very important, and if you do good, I'll give you a special reward." She informed

 _"I hope so."_ The countess soon hangs up.

"Poor boy, I hope he stays alive long enough for what we have in store.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Ronnie Anne was doing some maintenance on her guns, when she heard a knock on her door, she quickly puts away her guns and went to the door, she opens it and found her cousin CJ holding Carlitos.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, if your not busy could you watch Carlitos, I got to help in the store." He said.

"Well, I was just about to…"

"Great thanks." He said as he left, Ronnie Anne sighed as she pats her little cousin's back. "Hey little bud, I need you to just sit there, while I take care of something." She said as she kissed his forehead and went back to her guns, but as she did she noticed something outside her window, she looked out and saw Lincoln's older sister, Lori.

"What is she doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Come on you, let's go see what she wants." She said as the two went downstairs to said location and found her talking to her older brother.

"Hey; haven't seen you around her before." Bobby said in a flirty tone.

"Well, I never had a reason to come here, until now that is." Lori replied as she bends over the counter and rests her head on her hand. The two teens then stared at each other until Carlitos and Ronnie Anne started gagging.

"Oh hey, Ronnie Anne what are you doing here?" Lori asked

"I live here." She replied

"Oh, you do?" She asked with disgusted

"Yeah... anyway you met my older brother, Bobby and this is my youngest cousin Carlitos." Ronnie Introduced

"You know her Niní?" Bobby asked, which earned him a swift kick in the shins, knocking him down.

"Yes, I do she's one of Lincoln's sisters." She said.

"Well, she must be the cute bebe you were talking about." Bobby said making Lori giggle.

"Wow smooth Bro, Lori is there a reason your here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh right, Lincoln told me to give you this." She said as she handed a letter to her. "I don't know why he doesn't just text you." She said.

"Oh, cuz I don't really have a phone." She said, Lori then gasped.

"What!" She said. "But you're a young girl, you need a phone!." Lori said

"It not like I need one, it's just not that important." She said with a sigh. "Besides I can just go and see Lincoln." She said

"But what if you get jumped?" Lori asked

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." She said with a smile. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." She said.

"Okay then, but you really should get a phone so you don't have to deal with this." She said pointing to the letter.

"Whatever, hey how is Lincoln?"

"He's getting better, but the next time someone does that to my brother, I'm breaking their legs." She said

"It's cute that you care maybe when your not busy, you and I could hang out?" Bobby asked.

"I'll have to take up on that offer, but when the city calms down." She said as she left she blew him a kiss.

"You have no idea what your in for." She said as she left with the young toddler.

 _-With Lincoln-_

Lincoln was with Lisa putting on his newest costume, it wasn't much different from the old one, but the suit was much thicker in certain places and the cape was gone.

"So Lisa, why do I need this much protection?" Lincoln asked

"You're still recovering, I just added those for a little extra protection, since you insist on continuing this." Lisa said

"Well thank you for everything." He said as he was about to leave, Lisa ran up to him and hugged him.

"Please come back." Lincoln then pats her head.

"I promise." He said as he left, when he died, Lisa then called in the rest of her siblings.

 _-P.D-_

Rita was at her desk working on some papers but found herself looking at her partner's empty desk.

"I haven't seen Lynn in a while, I should go see him when having the time." She said she was then approached by her chief.

"Officer Loud?" He asked

"Yes, Cheif?" She answered

"We got word that BlackJack has been seen downtown causing mayhem, get down there for crowd control." He ordered, Rita then got up and got ready to leave.

 _-Meanwhile Downtown-_

Lady Ace and One-Eyed Jack were already fighting BlackJack, him just tossing car doors while the two did their best not to get hit.

"Dammit, I need to get clear shot, but he keeps throwing shit at us." Lady said

"I can try to distract him, but with those enhancements, he'll catch me in an instant, which means you'll have to take the shot.

"Are you crazy? You'll die if he catches you." She said as she took some shots

"You got any better ideas?" He asked

" **COME OUT! I WANT TO TRY MY NEW ENHANCEMENTS ON YOU GUYS, MAYBE ACE WILL COME OUT IF I KILL HIS FRIENDS!** " BlackJack yelled.

 _"Fine then, I'll play along."_ BlackJack turned around and saw Ace, he smiled as he turned to him.

"About time I was getting worried, I was almost out of time again." He said, Ace then pulled out his cards and tossed them around the ground.

"What are you doing, we aren't playing fifty-two pick up you…" As BlackJack took a step on one of them he was electrocuted. "AHH!" he screamed as she stumbles back and steps on another card that exploded sending him flying a feat into the air, Ace then jumps reaches out his arm to grab his neck and brought him back down landing him on another card shocking him again. Ace then jumps back as BlackJack got back up.

"What's going on, what are these?" He asked

"Traps, what else." He said with a smirk. "we're taking you down right here and now." He said, Ace then raised his hand and both Jack and Lady came out from their hiding spots Ace and Jack made a rush for his arms holding them back while Lady ran up to him, BlackJack then lifted the young heroes holding his arms sending them flying towards Lady, but she jumps over them and points her gun she then shoots, but BlackJack held out his hand and blocked the bullets with his hands.

"Rubber bullets? What happened to your real ammo, I got these enhancements for that occasion." He exclaimed.

"Reasons you bastard! Now shut up and give up." She said, BlackJack then reached out and grabbed her throat. He then grabbed one of her guns and smacked her with it.

"Come on, I expected more from you guys, maybe a hole in your head might make you wise up." He said as he took her gun and pointed it at her heard, she kept a steel look as she stared at him. "Since you use rubber bullets, it's going to take a while so, this might hurt a lot!" He said as he was about to pull the trigger it was met with a punch to the face, dropping his prisoner and landing on more cards. Lady looked up and saw Ace with an angry look.

"Never again!" He whispered as he went towards BlackJack, he pulled out some brass knuckles and uppercut him, but it didn't phase him, BlackJack retorted but sending his fist towards his cheek as it connected, Ace steeled himself. He then sent his own fist towards his face hitting his directly in the middle breaking his nose, sending him back, the two then exchanged multiple blows, his new costumes was protecting Ace's vitals, but they could only handle so much, BlackJack was just having fun, leaving his mark on his body he smiled as he knocked him down, but he got right back and started to punch him again and again, Lady wanted to intervene but Jack stopped her.

"Get out of my way!" She said

"Lady, look down!" Jack instructed as she did she saw the rest of Ace's cards.

"When did he…"

"He wants to do this on his own, believe me, I want to help myself, but I feel like this is personal." He said Lady then remembered what this bastard did.

"Fine but if he gets killed I'm blaming you." She said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Lady asked

"You'll see." He insured

 _-Elsewhere-_

Lisa was sitting in front of monitors keeping an eye the fight.

"Okay were online, Penelope can you hear me?" Lisa asked

 _"Yes, I'm here are you sure this wise?"_ She asked

"Look Ace Savvy, is up against someone who is more cybernetic then human. So I'll have to call in the full deck." She said

" _Are the puns really needed?"_ Penelope asked

"Unfortunately, Lori you and the others ready to head out?" Lisa asked

 _"Ready as well ever be."_ Lori and the girls said as she turns the engine over and the group of girls came out the garage and drive towards downtown

 _-Meanwhile near the battle-_

Card Countess was looking over the battle she smiled as saw the two boys fight. She then pulled out a pocket watched and looked at the time.

"Almost time, let's hope you finish this before time runs out BlackJack, I don't want to step in." She said with a smile.

* * *

AC15: only time will tell my friend, only time will tell.


	10. High Stakes Pt 2

Outside the battle area, the police force sets up a blockade to keep the people away while the Red Cross was aiding any injured casualties trying to help, Rita was escorting some people towards medical tents, some were helping, Rita sighed as she got a handicapped woman onto a cot.

"Thank you, Officer." She said to her, Rita smiled.

"Just doing my job ma'am, now rest up will have this situation all cleared up.

"Oh and tell the Ace Savvy fellow that he doing great helping you guys." She added, Rita kept her smile as she heard his name.

"Yes Ma'am I'll be sure to tell him." She said as she leaves but as she did, she heard a commotion, she went to check to see what was going on.

"Officer Rita, thank goodness Rita your not going to believe this but, some suped-up van came driving by and smashed through the blockade." An officer informed. Rita then looked down the path the van took. Rita then gains a shocked look.

"I'm going to need a team, I think that's with Ace Savvy." She said

 _-Meanwhile-_

Ace and BlackJack were still fighting, of course, it was still one-sided, BackJack was still standing, but Ace was getting tired, his face had bruises he was exhausted but he couldn't give up, not yet.

"God your are persistent, you should just give up why are you even fighting, this city is as good as dead at least when we're done with it." He said. Ace struggled to get up he looked at BlackJack.

"Because… unlike you… I have something worth… protecting." He said as he got up but was dizzy from the punches. "I made a promise to make this city safe again, and I will make that happened!" He said as he raised his fist and threw a punch but it lacked the force he and it just felt like a tap on BlackJack. Which made him laugh.

"Wow, that was just some cheezy hero dialogue, you get that from a comic?" He asked as he grabbed his throat and picked him up. "You did subpar, but since I had fun, I'll give you a slow and painful death." He said as started to choke him, making him struggle to breathe. Lady and Jack then came out trying to help, but BlackJack just tightens his grip.

"Stay there, I'll get to you soon, but if you interfere he will die quicker." He threatens. Lady wanted to do something but she couldn't, she puts her gun down and closed her eyes, she refused to see another person she cares for die again.

"I'm sorry Lincoln." Lady said.

"Say goodbye, loser." He said but as soon as he tightens his grip he heard the sound of a car horn, he looked up saw a pair of headlights coming towards him. BlackJack then tossed Ace aside just as the van ran over the cards a large explosion, ensued distracting BlackJack long enough for him to be hit and sent flying and confusing the other heroes.

"Sorry for the late arrival had to get past the barricade." The driver said, Lady then puts up her gun.

"Thanks for your help, but who are you?" Lady asked. Just then a woman wearing dark blue goggles with a light blue rim, and white earrings along with a white jumpsuit, and sky blue boots with white platforms. She also has a long, off-white scarf, blue fingerless driving gloves, and a pink necklace.

"We're friends, call me High Card, the rest of us are here to help." High Card said

"The rest of us?" She asked, just then the side door opened and a group of girls came out. Before Lady could ask they saw a car door being tossed at them.

"Will explain later, grab Ace and get in the van they'll take care of BlackJack." She instructed, Lady was scptical but had no choice, she helps him up and puts him into the van. She then moved away as the van drove off, Lady then pulled out her guns and changed the ammunition to live-ammo.

 _-Meanwhile-_

BlackJack was surrounded, the girls around him all with death stares wanting to pounce him.

"I gotta say this is kinda hot, but I'm almost out of time so let's make this QUICK!" He said as he rushed towards the one wearing a light pink dress, and a hot pink cape. She has long pink gloves, pink boots, and wearing a diamond belt.

"Big mistake pal." She then opens her cap and a shine blinded him which allowed another hero wearing a red mask and cape, light and dark blue jumpsuit with a yellow belt. She also has light blue wristbands, and dark red boot. To him him with her monkey wrench. He staggered a bit, he looked back to see his attacker.

"Huh, I thought that would have worked." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Funny kid, I'll kill you first." He said, but as he took a step he fell into a ditch, "What the hell! Where this hole come from this is sold concrete!" He yelled. Just then a girl wearing a dark blue hooded cape, with the front of the hood shaped like a spade. She wears a sleeveless black dress with an 8 on the bottom and long black gloves. She has black and white striped tights with black shoes.

"There is nothing I can't dig through, but I would be more worried about the pies." She said. He then looked around him and saw a bunch of pies.

"And what are these going to do?" He asked. Just then a another girl with her hair up in two pigtails, one held up with a pink scrunchy, and the other with a yellow scrunchy. With a yellow butterfly shaped mask with pink and black diamonds around it, and wears a black and yellow dress that resembles a jester outfit, with her pink squirting flower on the front, and mismatched boots.

"Oh I don't know, but try them, they have a deliciously explosive flavor." She laughed as the pies started glowing and soon exploded sending him flying and landed on the street face first.

"Okay, I'm getting real tired of this!" He said as he got up.

"If that's true then I guess you'll need to wake up, I got the best thing." BlackJack looked to his side and saw a girl with white face paint with black clubs around her eyes. She wears black fingerless gloves, a purple leotard, black leggings, and long purple boots. She has a black x-shaped harness with a skeleton on the front, which holds up a jet pack. She also has a black studded collar.

"Oh come on." He said as she struck a cord sending a large shockwave. BlackJack was sent flying once more but was soon caught by a hot pink strap that has red hearts on them. He was then pulled back towards the ground with a loud slam. He then looked up and saw who was holding the strap. A woman wearing seafoam green headband, with red heart sunglasses on top. She has hot pink earrings. She also has a red and black heart-shaped bow tie, and a white seafoam dress, with an 11 on the bottom, along with black seafoam boots.

"Sorry, are you okay?" She asked

"Peachy!" He said angerly as he got up, but before he could he felt his legs getting grabbed he looked back and saw a another girl wearing a red headband decorated with diamonds, spades, hearts, and clubs. She has red and white shoes, red knee pads, and red and white wristbands. She wears a red and white striped leotard with torn sleeves.

"Don't be nice, E this guy is not worth it." She said as she started to pull him and started to spin around gathering enough momentum to send him flying into a building.

"Boo-ya! Take that you loser!" She said. As she started dancing. Just then BlackJack started to get back up and rush towards her to attack, in blind rage but before he could get close, Lady showed up and started shooting at him, he then used his arms to block the shots.

"Don't dance you, idiot it's not over till the bastard is down!" She said as she started shooting again.

"Stop shooting at me, Bitch!" He said.

"Hey, pinky." Lady called out.

"Me?" She asked

"No the other shiny kid, can you do that blinding thing again?" She asked

"Yeah." She said

"Then do it!" She yelled, the girl then opened her cape and she started to shine, blinding him. "Hey, handygirl take out his knees!" Lady said, the one in the red mask then did what she was told. Bringing BlackJack down.

"E, Jack hold him down!" She commanded, E then tossed her sash around him, Jack grabbed the other end and held tight. The light soon died down, BlackJack was captured but he was trying to break free.

"Damnmit let me go!" He yelled.

"Yeah right like we're going to do that, your going to pay for what you did!" Lady said as she pointed her gun as she got close. "Now you have one chance tell me who do you work for!" She said

"Bite me, bitch!" He said, Lady then hits her with him with the butt of her gun.

"I won't ask again! Who do you work for!" She yelled. "Why cause all this chaos, why shoot an innocent police officer who was a father!" She said. The girls around them looked away. BlackJack noticed this and laughed.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked, "All because I killed some guy who couldn't keep it in his pants!" He said he soon felt the straps tighten. "Struck a nerve?" He asked looking a "E" Lady then pointed the gun to his shoulder and fired! Which only made him, laugh harder

"Jeez take a joke, look I can't tell you because I don't know, just some random bimbo came to me and gave me these awesome enhancements." He said.

"Who is this "bimbo"?" Lady asked

 _"Yes tell me, BlackJack."_ Lady looked back only to be met with an umbrella to the face sending her away from BlackJack, she then grabbed the handle and pulled out a blade and cuts the strap.

"Let's go, it way past time." She said.

"Next time, I'll get you back all of you." He said as Card Countess opened her umbrella and a smokescreen filled the area and in a instant, they were gone.

"Dammit!" Lady yelled. She then looked behind her and saw the girls and Jack. Just then they heard sicrens they looked over and saw squad cars pulling up.

"Quick scatter!" Jack yelled as everyone went into different directions just as the cars stopped

 _-Elsewhere-_

"Damnnit I was so close to beating that Ace Savvy, I need more upgrades." BlackJack said

"Actually BlackJack, since you didn't return in time, your services are no longer required." She said

"What!" BlackJack said he soon felt his arms being restained.  
Let me go now, you bitch!" He yelled

"But why I'm giving you what you wanted your final upgrade after this you'll be unstoppable and quite emotionless." She said as she grabbed a rag and placed it on his face as he inhaled his vision, soon blurred.

"Goodbye Chandler, it was fun while it lasted." She said as he passed out. "Take him to Dr. S for the final upgrade and get me a cup of tea, need to get the taste of insubordanation out of my mouth." She ordered, the grunts then did what they were told and left.

"Congrats Ace, you really pissed my off."

 _-Later-_

Lincoln awoke in Lisa's room his body was covered in bandages, he had a ice pack on his head and Lisa then looked at her brother and held his hand.

"You did great Elder sibling, you deserve to rest." She said, just then her door opened she looked over and saw Lori.

"Lisa, how's Lincoln." She asked

"He's fine, his suit took most of the blows, but he has head trama." She said.

"We should have got there sooner!" Lori said

"It's not your fault, from what Ronnie Anne and Clyde said, it seems he wanted to do this on his own." She explained.

"Well tell me when he wakes up, i'm sure he has a lot of questions." She said as she left.

 _-Elsewhere-_

Rita was at the hospital sitting next to her husband, holding his hand as she watched him, still in a comatose state and she hated it, she needed him, they need him.

"Oh Lynn, I miss you so much, please wake up." She said just then she heard the door open she looked back and saw Lynn's nurse.

"Oh hello, Mrs..."

"Loud, i'm his wife." She said as she whiped her tears away. "Your not his regular nurse." She said

"Yeah, not enough people want to help in this city. I was about to head home myself but aj ob is never done, oh sorry I haven't introduce myself." She said as she held out her hand "I'm Maria Santiago." Rita then took her hand and shook it.

* * *

AJ55: She's always watching. Everything has a limit also do you thing the police could have done somthing? Indeed but will it be a good thing?


	11. The Full House Gang

It was the middle of the day, the house was empty save for Lincoln and his pets, as the boy stared at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think back to yesterday.

-Yesterday-

Lincoln and his sisters were in the living room while Lincoln was standing in front of them and just stared at them, he then took a deep breath

"Okay so explain to me, how did this," He gestured to everyone. "Happen?" He asked Lori was the first answer.

"Well Linc, when Lisa told us what's you have been doing. Especially for them." She said as she gestured at her youngest siblings. "Lincoln why didn't you tell us?" Lori asked

"That was the point, I wanted to protect you guys, even if it means…"

"Lincoln! Don't you dare finish that sentence." Lola said, "Don't you know how selfish you're being?" She asked

"Well, I…"

"We understand that it's dangerous but so is losing you." Luna added.

"But I don't want you guys to do this." He said.

"Well, you don't have a choice now." Lisa inserted. "Ace Savvy allow me to introduce Project: FHG Or The Full House Gang."

"Call Me High Card, I drive the supped up vanzilla." Lori said

"The Eleven of Hearts, I think." Leni continued

"The Night Club is ready to kick up the jams!" Luna said throwing up the goats.

"You can call me The Joker" Luan said there was a long silence. "What I the writer can't think of a good joker pun."

"The Strong Suit, is what I'm going with." Lynn said

"I wanted something more my liking, but Lisa instead on Card names so I stuck with The Eight of Spades." Lucy sighed

"Lola insisted on calling me The Royal Flush." Lana said

"Well it goes great with my name The Queen of Diamonds, plus I need a servant." She said

"And of course there is me with the codename, you gave me The Card Counter." Lisa finished.

"I don't care I don't need you guys fighting!" Lincoln said. "This is just something I have to do." He said.

"And how do you plan on stopping us from telling Mom that's your Ace Savvy?" She asked. Lincoln then sighed

"We almost lost Dad, we're not going to lose you Lincoln." Lori said, Lincoln then sighed.

"You better keep up, all of you, met up with Ronnie Anne and Clyde afterschool for combat training." He ordered.

"You got it." Lori said, Lincoln then returned upstairs as the others started chattering.

-Now-

(Sigh) I hope they can keep up." He said as he went back to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Ronnie Anne was currently sparing with Lynn while the others rested, currently, Ronnie Anne held Lynn in a choke hold, but she got free and grabbed her by her sports bra and flipped her till she was on her back.

"Well, I guess he doesn't have to worry about you," Ronnie said as Lynn held out her hand and helped her up, "But…" Ronnie then pulled her down and pinned her. "Just because they are down doesn't mean they are out." She informed as she got off and helped her up. "Remember that all of you."

"Jeez who put you in charge?" Lola asked, Ronnie Anne then pulled out her gun and pointed it at the young girl's forehead.

"This isn't a game every day your brother is risking his life staring at the end of guns like this so if you think you can handle this then, by all means, take charge, but keep in mind the only reason your still alive is because of him, in fact, I could care less about any of you, but Lincoln wants me to train you, so go clean up." She said Lola then noticed the pee stain on her shorts and ran out.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Lori said

"What it's not like it was loaded." She said as she puts the gun away. "Like said it's not a game, don't get a big head because you face one superhuman, you saw what BlackJack did to Lincoln if you want to help then don't slow him down!" Ronnie Anne said as she took a deep breath. "Let's get back to work, Leni your turn try to grab me with that sash of your." She said as Leni got ready. To attack the preteen

-Hours Later-

The Loud Sisters were at home putting ice on their sore muscles, groaning.

"How does Lincoln deal with this training?" Lola asked

"Having Ten sisters can build up a lot of stamina." The sisters looked over and saw Lincoln in costume minus his mask.

"Slow down Bro, what are you doing?" Luna asked

"I'm about to go on patrol." He said. "Gotta stay fit someway." He said.

"Oh no, your literally resting, your in no condition to do anything," Lori inform.

"Excuse me, but remember I was doing this a lot longer than you guys." He said as he was about to put his mask on, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Lincoln stop, just rest a little longer, Ronnie Anne and Clyde won't mind you not showing up."

"You don't understand I can't just stop, BlackJack is still out there and I don't feel comfortable letting you guys dealing with it." He said.

"We know but you have to know we can take care of ourselves, it's our turn to protect you." Lori said as the sisters went upstairs with Lincoln in tow.

-meanwhile-

Ronnie Anne was getting ready to head out, loading her gun as she heads towards the roof, but before she went up to the stairs, she heard Carlota.

"What do you mean she's hasn't shown up?" She asked. "Well looks like your working her corner." Carlota said as she hangs up.

"Something wrong Cuz?" Ronnie asked

"My top bitch hasn't called in and now i'm short on girls if you see my girl Dana tell her that her ass is mine." She said.

"Will do." She said before leaving her be.

-Elsewhere-

Card Countess was sitting on the edge of a roof under her parasol looking out into the town, she soon heard a noise she looked back and saw her partner.

"Ahh BlackJack glad to see you recovered, have you sent to that whore to the good doctor?" She asked, BlackJack only nodded. "Good, now let's continue our hunting, those girls that gave you a hard time a while ago would make excellent "patient" don't you agree?." She said as she hops off and BlackJack followed suit.

* * *

AC15: The Gang's all here but can they handle the hard work Lincoln's been through.

Who can be ready for reinforcements, and yes after the upgrade it would change him in more ways than one.

JA32: And the plot thickens.


	12. Sorting Out The Decks

Another late night, Rita Loud was at her desk typing in her report she sighed. She looked over at her husband's desk and sighed she hasn't visited him in a while she needs to visit him when she gets a chance. Just then she heard a noise, she looked up and started to look around.

"Hello?" She called out. "Chief?" Rita then left her desk and went to look. "I swear if this is a prank I'm going to kick someone's ass!" She yelled as she continued looking. She then returned to her desk and started working again, unknown to her someone was behind her, with a sack.

-Meanwhile-

Night Club and High Card were patrolling the backstreets, Night Club was strumming her guitar playing random notes as she sighed.

"You worried about Lincoln?" H.C asked

"I just can't believe he's been doing this all on his own before he met Lady A." She said

"Well I know, but he doesn't have to worry since we got his back now." She said, the two then heard glass shattering, they stopped the car and hopped out.

-Elsewhere-

Joker and Eleven of Hearts were standing near a building overlooking a museum.

"Remind me again why are we here again?" E.H asked, Joker, sighed

"Were on the lookout, Eight… I mean Lucy is down there setting up traps so that no one does something bad to this place remember?" Joker explained

"Oh right, but why?" She asked, Joker just sighed.

-Inside-

Eight of Spades just finished setting the last trap. She then heard the sound, she pulled up her hood and hid behind the sculpture. Just then a security guard walked by and started flashing the light around the room. He then left letting Lucy escape.

-Elsewhere-

Royal Flush, Queen Of Diamonds and Lady Ace were staking out the red light district, Carlota asked Ronnie Anne to keep on an eye on her girls to make sure they aren't getting away with her money.

"So what do they do here?" Queen asked

"They spend time with men," Lady said

"Really, but what why are they dressed like that, aren't they cold?" FLush asked

"Trust me they are fine." She said. Just then a van pulled up. "Hold up, something happening." The trio watched as a group of black-suited men came out they soon spread out and started talking to the young prostitutes.

"What's going on? I'm getting a closer look, you two stay here and if things get hairy get out of here and find one of your sisters.

"But what about you?" Queen asked

"I've got these." She said showing her guns. "So I should be good." She said as she made her way down.

"Man this is boring, I did this to fight bad guys not say on the sidelines," Queen said

"But we have to listen to her, she's only doing this so that she wouldn't worry Lincoln," Flush said

"But what if we run into card countess or BlackJack?" Queen asked. "Do you want to take them down or run away like a coward?"

"Big words coming from a brat." The twins looked back and saw her, Card Countess, Royal Flush grabbed her monkey wrench and held it tight. "What's the matter weren't you going to fight me?" She asked.

"What do we do?" Flush asked.

"We take her down!" Queen said as she jumped towards her getting ready to punch her, but she was caught in a headlock, she looked up and saw BlackJack. "Let me go!" She yelled as she flailed around trying to break free

"She's feisty, she may be young but in time she'll make a great 'incubator'," Countess said.

"A what? Let me go you creep!" She yelled. "Flush do something!"

"Put her down!" Flush yelled. She then grips her wrench and ran towards her sister captors, Royal Flush tried to hurt them but, BlackJack gave her a swift kick.

"Sorry kid, but we need to take your friend here."

"Like hell you will!" BlackJack then drop the young hero and cover his mistress. Countess looks over and saw Lady Ace, shooting at them.

"Retreat for now." Countess said as she swung her umbrella making a dust cloud covering them.

"Get back here!" The twins yelled, Lady then grabbed them.

"Stop and think, it's a trap let them go for now." Lady said

"But what about those girls down there?" Queen asked

"The cops are on their way, we need to leave." She said as they left.

-With Lincoln-

The leader was with Card Counter and Penlope monitoring the groups.

"Weird, what the Card Countess mean by incubator, could that be connected to the missing girls?" Lincoln asked

"Maybe, I'll keep an eye out just in case." She said.

"What are you planning, BlackJack, Countess." He asked himself

-Elsewhere-

Dr. S was walking down a hallway of jail cells as he looked around he saw various females all with either dead looks or terrified expressions. He then went to the last cell and entered.

"Greatings, My name Dr. S, and I have come to inform you that you'll be part of something amazing." He said as he looked at an angry Rita Loud chained down.

* * *

Super Sayian Green: Your welcome

Guest: Yep. Indeed.


	13. Can't think of a Pun

_-Royal Woods Hospital-_

Maria Santiago was making her rounds checking on patients after patients, she sighs from exhaustion.

"It's getting worse. Whatever Ace or the police are doing they need to do more. " She said as she went to check on Lynn Sr. "Hello Mr. Loud, time for you're…" Maria then dropped her clipboard.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Ace Savvy, laying on a table shirt and pantsless was with Card Counter and Penelope doing physical checks.

"Okay, your ribs seem to be fine and your arm is healed." Penelope said

"Great, so can I use my old costume." He asked.

"What's wrong with the one I had for you?" C.C asked.

"Nothing, I can just move easier in my costume." He said as he got up and puts on an undershirt.

"Um Penelope, could you give me a minute with Ace?" She asked.

"Oh sure, I need to check in with my folks anyway." She said as she -left.

"Lincoln, we need to talk." Lisa said.

"What about?" He asked

"Lincoln, this is getting out of control, whatever Card Countess is planning its most likely dangerous, I mean form what Lola and Lana found out something about an "incubator" and the kidnapping girls, something bad is coming Lincoln and I think it'll be best to let the proper authorities.

"Lisa I can't, this time I need to stop him it's personal now!" He said.

"Lincoln would you listen, BlackJack isn't someone you can't beat!" She said

"Why not? So what if he has robot parts for limbs, I can still beat him!" He said.

"How! Because I'm not helping you!" She yelled.

"Fine, I never needed help, I just needed this costume and someone to cover for me." He said as he left.

 _-Later-_

Lincoln was in the kitchen grabbing a snack when heard the backfiring of Old Vanzilla, Lincoln looked over and saw his sisters tired and worn out.

"Hey, guys how was it?" He asked

"Brutal, three break-ins, eight attempted murders, and a bank robbery," Lori said as she took off her goggles and the rest started to unmask.

"I don't know how you do it Lincoln." Lola added as she tossed her Tiara on the table."

"Lots of endurance." He said. "Also what are you doing hide your gear we don't want Mom to see this." He said

"Relax Bro, Mom isn't here." Luna said as she wiped her makeup off.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen Mom in a while." Lincoln said. "Is she pulling more shifts again?" He asked

"She didn't say anything about it." Lori said, Lincoln then went over to his parent's room and saw that it was empty.

"Must have had an early start again." He said as he left. "You guys want breakfast?" He asked they all agreed but before he could enter the kitchen the house phone rang. Leni then answered.

"Loud House." She said with a smile, but it soon faded and she started to tear up. Everyone soon looked over.

"It's about dad." She said everyone then gain

 _-Royal Woods Hospital-_

Lori, Leni, and Lincoln came as quick as they could as they entered the main hall, he looked around and Maria Santiago.

"Nurse?" Lori asked. "We got a call about our dad?"

"Um, where is your mother?" She asked

"She's at work, we tried calling her but she won't answer." She said

"Okay, who's the oldest?" She asked

"That would be me." Lori gulped.

"Can I talk to you alone." Maria said, the siblings soon looked at each other with a worried expression as Lincoln took Leni's hand to comfort each other, Maria then took Lori to another room and started explaining, when she finished Lori dropped her head into her hands.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Dr. S was currently working with one of his kidnapped victims, he sighed as he marked the page on his clipboard as FAILED.

"Sorry ma'am, but you failed me." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him, just then the girl started banging on the door.

" _Please I can try again, please I don't want… No stay away! NOOO!"_ She yelled before everything went silent.

"This the hardest part of the job." He said as he went over to a door marked R. Loud as he opened it he found, Officer Rita Loud just sitting in the corner hugging her legs.

"Hello, again Mrs. Loud." He said as he walked in and Saw Rita Loud wearing a long tattered dress and a collar.

"You son of a…" She was soon shocked by the collar as she tried to get close.

"Please refrain from doing anything stupid, I don't like to damage my incubators." He said.

"You think you can treat me like this you have another thing coming." She said

"Maybe, but cops die on the job here a lot so no one is going to miss you if you disappeared."

"So what's going on?" She asked

"The less you know the better, now then I got the results back and you are a very healthy mother, as expected from the top police officer." He said as they entered a medical room with a single table.

"Please lie down." He asked, Rita, complied and lays down on the table she soon felt straps around her arms and ankles, her legs were then forced opened and a piston-like device came up to her.

"What the hell is that?" She asked

"The future, Mrs. Loud." He said as she piston went under her gown and Rita felt a forceful entry into her. Rita gritted her teeth as she felt this horrible invasion, she then felt something cold injected into her. The device then pulls out of Rita. "Perfect, now we wait." He said

"You bastard!" She yelled.

"You say that now, but once you see what I have in store for the world, you'll be thanking you stars to be a part of this." He said.

* * *

Jaloon: Thank you for reading

Legoboyaz1: Well i'm trying not to be edgy too much trying to find that good balance.

JO21: Loving the story can't wait to see what's next

Guest: Thank you


	14. Time to Reshuffle

Dr. S was walking down his in-containment cells he sighed at the empty prison.

"Such a waste, but their sacrifices were not in vain, after all, I finally found the perfect one, isn't that right, Mrs. Loud?" He asked as he walked into her cell and found her, stomach extended and a vacant look in her eyes.

"Oh, whatever happened to that hard as nails cop, that was trying so hard to fight back, forcing miscarriages every day on herself only to get shock therapy, well after weeks upon weeks of our little game it seems you finally gave up, huh?" He asked, but got no response. "Shame oh and don't worry about having any long-term effects, my little creations heal the body so we can do this over and over again." He added, as he turned around, he heard Rita howling in pain, he turned around and smiled.

"Oh, good it's starting!" He said

-Meanwhile-

Lincoln was with Ronnie Anne in school, they were completely bored as they looked on at the teacher, Lincoln couldn't help but worry about his mother, it been two weeks since they last saw her and although they have been receiving a steady cash flow it's just so meaningless, but what's worse is the fact that Lincoln also lost his father after fight for so long, Lynn Loud Sr. earned his long overdue eternal rest, this has made Lincoln even more determined to find BlackJack, But he would have to do it without his family's support, they were all devastated and Lincoln decided that they were a liability if they let their emotions control them. Ronnie Anne noticed his change and tried her best not to get in his way when they are patrolling. Afterschool, Lincoln made a b-line home with Ronnie Anne following

"Slow down loud!" Ronnie said

"Why should I? My dad is dead and now I can't find BlackJack, I wasted too much time already!"

"Look Linc I know you're angry, but you need to take a deep breath and calm down!" She said

"Why should I! why are you stopping me!" He asked with anger

"Because right now, your family doesn't need Ace Savvy right now, they need Lincoln Loud." She said Lincoln stops refusing to look at her. "I know it's tough, but you're not alone, okay and right now you have sisters that need their brother now." She said. Lincoln then sighed.

"Look Clyde and I will handle patrol you just be… you, not Ace just Lincoln okay?" She asked. Lincoln sighed

"Alright, but if something happens and if you see him, call me." He said

"You got it." She said, Ronnie Anne then took his hand and the two started walking back to his house. Once they got back the two noticed the station wagon in the street.

"Is that…" Lincoln then rushed in and found his Gran-Gran in the living room holding a sleeping Lily.

"Oh, hello Lincoln, good to see you again." She said

"Gran-Gran, why are you here?" Lincoln asked

"Oh well, me and you Pop-Pop heard what happened with your father so we are going to take care of you guys until the funeral." She said

"Oh well thanks." He said, just then Ronnie Anne then coughed

"Oh right, Gran-Gran this is my… uh."

"I'm his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago-Casagrande." She said as she held out her hand. Gran-Gran then took it.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Where are the girls?" Lincoln asked.

"Pop-Pop took them to get dresses for the funeral." She said

"Oh okay, hey Gran-Gran can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked

"Sure, baby what is it?" She asked

"Well, have you ever been so angry that you just want to hurt someone?" He asked

"Why Lincoln what brought this on?" She asked

"In case Lori didn't tell you, but I was there when Dad got shot, I saw everything I just wanted to chase that guy down and kill him, I was afraid of myself, what I would do if I did catch him."

"Well Lincoln it's understandable to feel that way, but hurting someone else is never the answer, what he did was horrible, but you shouldn't stoop to his level." She said

"But he hurt us, he needs to be…"

"He needs to be put in jail, killing him would only prove that he is right?" She explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Think about it? People like him just want to embody the worst in people and if you hurt him, then you are proving him right you have to stop no like him, but like you, does that make sense?" She asked

"Yeah, I think so." He said, "Thanks Gran-Gran." He said.

"Anytime sweetie, also I heard about this Ace Savvy fellow and I think he's doing a good job changing this town." She said with a wink.

"You think so huh?" He asked

"Yep, in fact, I hope he keeps doing what he's doing." She said, Lily then started fussing.

"Oh, time to change this little one." She said as she headed towards Lily and Lisa's room. Lincoln then sighed.

"Linc?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Don't worry Ace won't get in the way like you said my family needs me right now." He said.

"Good choice." She said. "Also good job adding that whole girlfriend thing, I'm glad she bought it." He said

"Yep, nobody expects the truth." Ronnie Anne then kissed his cheek.

"See ya later." She said, leaving him dumfounded.

-Meanwhile-

Rita was screaming in pain as Dr. S was watching, the sloppy sounds filled the room along with her screams. As it ended Dr. S looked down at the floor and saw several pods, he picked them up with his gloved hands and placed them into incubators.

"Congrats you did and in only a few weeks. That is a good start, we will do it again in a few weeks." He said.

"P-Please let me go! I have a family that needs me." Rita pleaded.

"Relax, I've been sending them money, you have nothing to worry about, but you should know that your husband has failed his fight, he's gone." He said.

"W-What!" Rita started to get teary-eyed as she heard this news. "Please let me go, I need to see my babies please!" She begged.

"Now why would I do that? I found the perfect incubator you should just give up on your old life, you are my property now." He said, leaving a crying mother with the pods but as they did they started to crack open.

* * *

Jaloon: I try my best!

Egoboyaz: Don't worry I get away with this stuff all the time plus I can always re-upload they can't stop processes. And I will


End file.
